


RP Example Post for Cassie

by Magik (Shadowcat)



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Magik





	RP Example Post for Cassie

Cassie had thought she had seen and experienced pretty much the strangest things anyone could go through when she was still in New Salem. After all, finding out that witches were real and that you were one of them would be considered the epitome of weirdness to most people. Witches existed, she was one of them, and now she had been sent away from her family and the Coven because they thought it would be safer for right now.

However, even being a witch and playing with crystal skulls hadn’t prepared her from trying to explain to a very large polar bear that she didn’t really want any Coca-Cola.

Even thinking that seemed pretty strange.

“Look, you’re very nice and all, but I don’t really drink coke,” she tried explaining.

The bear just looked at her with his bug brown eyes and extended his hand with the bottle toward her again.

“No thank you, Mr. Bear ---“ Okay, then that would be one of the most bizarre things that she had ever heard herself say. “--- but you should probably give that soda to someone else who wouldn’t let it go to waste.”

The bear shook his head and pushed the paw holding the bottle of soda at her again.

Cassie sighed, not wanting to hurt his feelings and finally took the bottle. She looked away to place it in her bag and when she looked up again, she shook her head.

“No, really, one is fine for me, I promise!”

Cassie went over this scene with the polar bear five more times before she was finally able to convince him to go find someone else to give free soda to.

After the bear finally wandered off in another direction, Cassie continued her walk from the town to the dorms. She was still getting used to the layout of this island, so she was just a little surprised when she ended up in the park. She looked around and tried to get her bearings when she was approached by another polar bear. This polar bear was holding a bottle of soda in both paws as he looked at her expectantly.

She was going to remind him that she didn’t want any more bottle of coca-cola when she saw the black spot over the bear’s eye. This was a completely different polar bear than the one she had been speaking to before.

“How many more times am I going to have to go over this tonight?” she demanded.

She realized a few moments later that she should never have asked that kind of question out loud.

Five minutes later, she was sitting on the ground, leaning against a polar bear and explaining to them all how she wished they were back in New Salem because the guys would love the free supply of Coca-Cola to go with their rum …


End file.
